Quando Chove
by TheMalvins
Summary: Daquele dia em diante ambos passaram a ansiar por dias chuvosos como aquele - Yaoi - Lemon.


_Dedico especialmente a minha _: **Nee-chan/Rukia13**  
_que simplesmente amou a fic[/ou melhor o surto que eu tive], e além de tudo praticamente roubou a fic para ela 8D_

_me ajudou bastante com meu primeiro yaoi{amo-te betta oficial 8D}_**  
**_L__ogo devo dizer que isto surgiu num dos meus surtos :x_****

D-grayman_não me pertence,mas sim a tia Hoshino Katsura,a Tia peruca estelar!![eu leio muita desciclopédia, me matem.]_

_Mas como ela é bozinha, me deu o Lavi e o Kanda de Presente ;D!_

**__________________________________________________________________  
**

O ruivo desviou o olhar do papel em que escrevia, para a janela, onde as pesadas gotas da chuva rompiam. Suspirou cansadamente, tendo seus pensamentos arrastados para o quarto de frente ao seu.

"_O que estará fazendo agora?"  
_

Balançou a cabeça, para desviar seus pensamentos _dele_, e voltou seus olhos novamente para o papel, e por muito tempo tudo que escutou foi o arranhar da caneta bico de pena e o bater das gotas em sua janela.

Um trovão seguido de um relâmpago acelerou seu coração. Odiava estar sozinho em dias de chuva; e lá fora a tempestade parecia que jamais iria cessar.

Levantou respirando fundo, e ficou andando em círculos pelo pequeno cômodo, uma vontade louca o impulsionava a atravessar aquele corredor e bater naquela porta com força. Sabia que seria morto por isso, mas decidiu que iria para aquele quarto, e que faria o que necessitava fazer.

•——•

O moreno deixava seus pensamentos correrem, do ruivo, para chuva, da chuva para seu passado, de seu passado para o ruivo, em um ciclo vicioso.

O som de um trovão e a luz de um relâmpago, o incomodaram um pouco.

"_Será que ele está com medo?"  
_

Eram companheiros de viagens, e com o tempo de convivência fez com que ele soubesse de todas as manias e medos do outro. E sabia que em noites como aquela, ele ficava mais "insuportável" se é que isso era possível.

E mesmo assim não conseguia parar de se preocupar; e a única maneira que conseguia – ou pelo menos tentava – esquecer as preocupações era meditar; e foi o que fez.

_Tum... Tum... Tum..._

Sabia que aquele barulho não era trovão, mas sim fortes e incansáveis batidas na porta de seu quarto. Levantou-se frustrado, odiava ser atrapalhado enquanto meditava.

Atravessou o recinto abrindo a porta rapidamente, mas mal teve tempo para falar. Um par de braços fortes de certo bookman, circularam sua cintura, e seus lábios foram cobertos por um beijo sedento.

•——•

Mal a porta foi aberta, Lavi sentiu-se impulsionado a fazer o que desejava, colou seus lábios nos de Kanda, guiando-o para dentro fechando a porta atrás de si em um chute. O outro parecia chocado de mais, mas aos poucos passou a reagir. Empurrava, mas o ruivo o segurava com força, não permitiria que ele escapasse.

— Me largue seu idiota! — ordenou Kanda exasperado tentando livrar-se dos braços do bookman.

— Shii, Kanda, pare de negar, eu sei que você também me quer! — com um sorriso travesso terminou a frase.

O moreno corou violentamente, fazendo o ruivo sorrir abertamente, se havia um bom motivo para ele fazer o que estava fazendo, era por que sentia que seus sentimentos e desejos eram — ou achava que eram — correspondidos. Kanda estava atraído por ele, mesmo que ele não houvesse percebido isto. Seus dons de percepção nunca falhavam, e não seria com ele que falharia. De qualquer maneira, ter Yuu em seus braços, mesmo que só por um momento era o suficiente para fazê-lo feliz.

•——•

— Você está louco, me largue! — Kanda ordenava, como se aquelas palavras fossem um mantra sagrado.

— Mas veja você também quer Yuu-chan. — disse o bookman ao ver que o moreno respondia a cada um de seus estímulos, o que o fez sentir-se mais realizado. Kanda amaldiçoava seu corpo por sentir-se bem com cada toque que o ruivo lhe dava. E os sorrisos dele o deixavam mais furioso.

As mãos do ruivo percorriam seu corpo, cada toque suave o fazia estremecer cada vez mais, Kanda já estava cansado de amaldiçoar seu corpo, então começou a amaldiçoar os lábios quentes e macios de Lavi, que percorriam toda extensão de seu pescoço. Sem perceber, foi guiado — entre seus protestos — para a cama ao centro do local, mas não desistiria, pois era a sua sanidade que estava em jogo. O empurrava, debatia-se, e o ruivo parecia não notar, ele parecia excitar-se cada vez mais com as negativas.

•——•

Ambos os corpos não negavam desejo. Para Lavi, todo aquele contato, não estava sendo o suficiente, queria, precisava, necessitava de mais. Seus toques mudaram de leves para sedentos, com caricias mais ousadas. Sorriu quando uma de suas mãos passou por uma parte delicada do corpo do moreno, de sua boca escutava para ser solto, que parasse com aquela loucura, mas o membro rijo, que não hesitou em acariciar, não negava o desejo que ele estava sentindo. Fazia movimentos lentamente com sua mão, deixando Yuu momentaneamente atordoado, sentido o corpo dele estremecer colado ao seu. E com um suspiro fraco, que não deixou passar despercebido, aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos. Insultos foram trocados por gemidos baixos e abafados.  
Lavi passeava sua língua pelo pescoço do outro apreciando o seu gosto, e surpreendeu-se ao sentir que ele abandonara suas negativas, e agarrava-se ao seu corpo como se nada mais importasse. Gemeu ao sentir Yuu agarrar seus cabelos e depositar em seu pescoço uma leve e deliciosa mordia.

"_Yuu..."_

•——•

Já não podia resitir aos toques dados pelo ruivo, que se danasse, a parte dele que pedia pelo termino daquilo, ele queria mais, precisava de mais.  
Pressionou seu corpo contra o do bookman e mordeu levemente a curva do seu ombro, excitando-se mais ao ouvir o gemido do outro. Lavi continuou movimentando sua mão, e se não fosse à chuva forte e seus trovoes que caiam lá fora, os gemidos de ambos teriam sido ouvidos por toda a ordem.  
Afastou-se do ruivo que o fitou com um ar curioso, e viu suas mãos o guiando para as roupas do outro, que naquele momento estava sendo um empecilho para ele sentir mais daquelas sensações.

Lavi sorriu, pois o _seu _Yuu estava entregue. Os botões de sua jaqueta foram tirados um a um, com uma calma anormal, mas aquele momento, era precioso e necessitava disso.

•——•

As roupas tanto de Kanda quanto de Lavi foram sendo tiradas juntamente com caricias. Colaram os corpos assim que se viram somente de peças intimas o calor que emanava de um corpo para o outro, era forte de mais, para serem esquecidos, beijos ávidos eram trocados. Sentiram o corpo arrepiar quando uma ereção tocou a outra. Abraçaram-se o mais forte que puderam, todo contato para eles eram pouco. Precisavam, ansiavam por mais contato.  
Ambas as mãos não conseguiam parar em um único lugar por muito tempo, desenhavam o corpo um do outro, tentando cravar aqueles detalhes em suas memórias.

Afastando um pouco o moreno de si, levou a mão novamente ao membro que necessitava de sua atenção, a calma fora substituída por um desespero, fazendo que a peça intima de Kanda fosse transformada em retalhos. Apreciou o corpo nu do moreno por breve instantes antes de tomar aquele membro rijo em seus dedos, que não cansavam de se movimentar.

Yuu, o _seu_ Yuu, murmurava coisas incompreensíveis, mas que muito o excitava. Os gemidos do moreno o deixavam louco, queria que ele gemesse mais, e mais forte. E para sua frustração, sentiu a mão de Kanda envolver seu pulso com certa dificuldade, fazendo com que ele parasse os movimentos.

O moreno o afastou, depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios, sentia as mãos dele correr em suas costas, tórax e abdômen. Não soube o momento que fora atacado, mas, estava apreciando e muito, os beijos, mordidas e chupadas que ele dava em seu pescoço e tórax.

Torturante, era como descrevia a sensação que estava sentindo, Yuu sempre fora impaciente para muitas coisas, mas naquele momento, o que menos precisava era da paciência que ele estava tendo.

"_Yuu"_ o chamou em meio a um gemido, quando sentiu um leve roçar das mãos do moreno sobre seu membro. Os beijos não cessavam, sentia os beijos cada vez mais baixos e sua boxer ser tirada com uma paciência sobrenatural.

Não pode conter a surpresa e o gemido descomunal de deu ao sentir os lábios envolvendo seu membro com lentidão de forma deliciosamente torturante.

Não poderia deixar de agradecer a tempestade que caia do lado de fora!

•——•

Kanda sugava, acariciava, lambia toda a extensão daquele membro pulsante em seus lábios. Levando o ruivo à loucura. Sentia que Lavi chegaria ao êxtase a qualquer momento. Parou o que fazia sem aviso prévio, fazendo com que ele resmungasse e fazendo um leve sorriso brincar em seus lábios. Lavi o olhou incrédulo, mas virou o jogo. Era a sua vez de brincar com o moreno.

Jogou Kanda sobre a cama, colocando-o em uma posição que poderia ser muito apreciada pelos dois, o moreno quis virar, mas Lavi o segurou colocando-o de 'quatro' novamente. Acariciou as costas do outro com seus lábios no processo, provando cada vez mais daquele que era dono de seus pensamentos.

Kanda estremeceu ao sentir a língua quente pedir passagem, por seu ponto até então intocado, e a cada gemido que deixou escapar, o ruivo aumentava o ritmo. E quando este percebeu que estava pronto.  
A dor e o prazer tomou conta do corpo de Kanda, quando o ruivo o penetrou lentamente.

•——•

O rosto do moreno contraiu-se de dor, o que deixou o ruivo preocupado. Passou a fazer movimentos lentos, para que aos poucos ele fosse se acostumando a telo dentro de si.

A dor que até então sentia, fora substituída por prazer, fazendo com que ambos movimentassem num ritmo frenético. As estocadas ficavam cada vez mais fortes e ritmadas.

Gemidos abafados deram lugar a gritos de prazer e luxuria, e mais uma vez a mente de ambos abençoava a noite chuvosa.

As estocadas aumentaram gradativamente, fazendo com que o prazer de ambos aumentasse conforme elas. E enquanto introduzia-se no parceiro, masturbava-o, fazendo-o assim chegar mais perto do seu ápice.

Eram apenas dois corpos em busca de prazer, dois corpos sedentos um do outro. E com uma estocada mais forte, ambos chegaram ao seu orgasmo.

Yuu estremeceu ao sentir o aquele liquido quente preencher seu interior e sentiu Lavi desabar sobre si.

Lavi se retirou lentamente de Kanda, deitando-se ao lado dele, e puxando-o para si. Palavras eram desnecessárias naquele momento. Com um ultimo beijo, viu Kanda mergulhar em um sono profundo em seus braços, sendo embalado pelo mesmo, segundos depois.

•——•

Daquele dia em diante ambos passaram a ansiar por dias chuvosos como aquele!


End file.
